To Hurt One's Love
by Feliciano Vargas15
Summary: Dont even start with the title. So, Feliciano comes from Italy to America. At his old school, he was sexually harrassed by guys and now has some major trust-issues. PruIta Human AU so, Human names used. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So, Obviously i love angsty things and thats just who i am! AHAHAHAHA anyways, review if you want the second chapter! **

Feliciano's POV:

"Feliciano! Wake up, you stupid bastard!" yelled Lovino, my older brother.

I mumbled and turned so my back was facing him. I was so nervous. Today was my first day at a new school. I had to switch schools because some of the guys at my other school were... harassing... me. So here I was on my first day, and I was going to be late. I sighed and threw the blanket from me. Lovino scoffed and said, "Finally."

I know he had good intentions, but it still hurt that he didn't understand /why/ I didn't want to go to school. I sighed and quickly got into the shower. In the shower, I thought of all the pros and cons of the school. There isnt anyone there who will treat me like they did at my other school! But, the word might get out at the new school of what people used to call me. But Ludwig goes to this new school!

This small conversation went on with myself until I heard Lovino yell through the door, "Hurry up! If you make me late on my first day, I'll kill you!" I said again and got out of the shower. I got dress and slowly made my way into the small kitchen. Lovino sat in the kitchen, dishing up plates of my favorite pasta. I brightened instantly. "Whats the occasion, Lovino?"

Lovino sighed. "Its your first day at a new school, Feliciano I just want you to be happy here." He sat down in the chair across from me and handed me my plate. He looked me in the eyes and said, "Are you ever going to tell me what happened at the other school, Feliciano?"

I gasped. He hadn't meant to hurt me, but the fact that he had brought it up so nonchalant like that mad me want to puke. I shook my head and silently ate my pasta. Lovino sighed, knowing he had crossed the line. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, Feli. I jus-"

I stood up suddenly disgusted. No one was allowed to call me that. Never again. I shook my head again, crying and ran upstairs to the bedroom. I threw myself on my bed and sobbed into my pillow, any hope of me wanting to go to school gone. I heard Lovino come up the stairs behind me and sit on the edge of my bed. He gently patted my back and sang my favorite Italian song. I started to calm down a bit and looked up at him and smiled slightly. He frowned and said, "I'm sorry, Feliciano. I really didn't meant to hurt you. Can you tell me what I did though?"

I closed my eyes as unwanted memories flooded through my weak barriers. He had called me Feli. He didn't know, it wasnt his fault. I whispered gently, "It's nothing Lovino, I'm just nervous is all. Can we not talk about me or the other school today?"

Lovino sighed again standing up. He was really worried about me. He looked at the clock and panicked exclaiming, "Come on! We have to go!" He grabbed both of our backpacks and raced down the stairs.

I gently got up, straightening out the small creases in my clothes from throwing myself onto my bed. I slowly, once again, made my way down stairs and outside. I got into the car with Lovino and looked out the window as he drove us to school. We lived about twenty minutes from the school, and we drove in silence the entire way, not sure what to talk about. We arrived at school and Lovino pulled our backpacks out of the trunk and threw mine at me. I caught it and slung it over my shoulder. We started walking together and Lovino said to me, "I wont be able to help you today, so you need to pay attention to your teachers and try not to get into trouble." We had reached the main entrance of the school. He turned to me and we stopped walking. He gently placed a hand on my shoulder and I shrank away from it. He sighed and said, "Fratello calm down, im not going to hurt you. I want you to be happy here, so i arranged for you to have all of your classes with Ludwig. He will help you through the school day, okay?"

A small, but real smile settled on my lips for the first time in a long time. I liked Ludwig. He was so nice though he looked intimidating. I nodded and said, "Si. Grazie, fratello!" I walked off with out Lovino and quickly made my way to my designated locker. I was so excited though! It had been such a long time since I had seen Ludwig! I hadn't seen him in... 5 years! I was lost in thought, opening my locker, when i was pulled into a hug. I screamed and began to cry. No. This couldnt be happening. Not here. My captive quickly let go of me and looked down at me with wide, red eyes. Wait, red? I didnt care, I was already trying hard not to break down right there when the albino in front of me said, "Whoa. Are you okay? I didnt mean to hurt you!"

I shook my head and gathered enough sense to make a somewhat coherent sentence, "N-No. Wh-Who are y-you?

The albino in front of me scoffed. "What? You dont remember the awesome me? I'm Gilbert! Ludwig's bruder!"

My mind raced, quickly trying to remember if Ludwig really did have a brother. My mind settled in on a scene from childhood when Ludwig and I had played a game of football when he had accidently kicked the ball too hard and it had hit me in the face. Gilbert had come outside and carried me in, seeing as how he was two years older than us. I said shakily, "S-sorry Gilbert! I just d-didnt remember you is all!" I put a fake smile on, hoping he wouldn't see through it. He didn't. He simply responded, "What's up with you? You used to love hugs!"

I shrugged and said, "I guess I grew up is all." I started putting my books in my locker and turned back to Gilbert who was staring at me, making me very uncomfortable. "Uhhhh... shouldnt you be getting to your locker too?"

Gilbert perked up and said, "Im already here!" He patted the locker next to mine. "1860, right next to 1861!"

I tried to smile again, but i couldn't get my mouth to form it. Oh God. I was going to have to deal with his hugging all year. I don't think I can do it. I sighed instead and said, "Do you know where Ludwig's locker is?"

Gilbert grinned and pointed down the hall to the taller of the German brothers standing in front of a locker. "1871!" He was still staring at me when i turned back, and i made it quite clear that i didn't want it anymore. "Would you mind not staring at me please?"

Gilbert smirked and said, "How can i not? You are so intriguing and there is definitely something different about you from when we last saw each other... Can you tell me?"

I slammed my locker door shut, drawing the attention of others around me. I stalked off over to Ludwig without responding to Gilberts question. I heard him behind me saying, "Kesesese~ Don't worry Feliciano! I will find out myself!" I made my way between people over to Ludwig's locker, who had heard the ordeal. He smiled down at me and said, "Hallo Feliciano! I have not seen you in a long time. How have you been?"

I hastily threw a fake smile on, but it didn't reach my eyes. I said, "Good! How have you been? I missed you so much!"

A small crease appeared in between Ludwigs eyebrows as he noticed that my smile was fake and that i wasn't hugging him. I couldn't bring myself to do it. It was way too soon.

I noticed Gilbert start to walk down the hallway towards us and I pulled on Ludwig's arm, wanting to leave quickly. He noticed where my gaze was directed and closed his locker lightly. He then turned around and started walking towards the AP Euro room. I graciously followed him and we made it there with no more outbursts from Gilbert. We sat our stuff down at desks that sat next to each other. We both sat down and I looked around the room, smiling again when I saw an Italian flag. Wow. It was only the first day and i was already smiling and laughing again. Lost in thought, I didn't notice someone set his stuff down next to my desk until he was standing in my line of vision. I looked up to see a guy who had shaggy brown hair and green eyes. He looked somewhat familiar, I just couldn't place where i had seen him before... He spoke to me in a sweet voice saying, "Hola! My name is Antonio! And you are Feliciano right?" I nodded, trying to figure out who this guy was, and how he knew me. Which a lot of people seemed to. He laughed and said, "You and mi tomata look so similar!" It suddenly hit me. There was a picture of him and Lovino together on Lovino's bedside table. "Oh! Your dating Lovino, right?" He had mentioned once, while i lived in Italy that he had a boyfriend, but he had never told me the name. Antonio nodded with a proud smile on his face. "Si! I'm glad that Lovino actually has someone to live with now! he was so lonely before!" I laughed as the bell rang, telling the students that class had started. We sat in our first lesson of the first day,listening to what we would learn in this class. An hour later, the second bell rang, telling us that class was over. I stood up and collected my books. I smiled at Antonio and said, "It was nice to meet you! I hope i can see you again soon!" I walked out of the class with Ludwig going to our next subject, English 10.

Tis continued happening, we would go to one class, sit listen to them talk about what we were going to learn in class, then leave when the bell rang. After third hour however, Ludwig said, "I have lunch now. unfortunately you don't have it with me. But you do have it with Antonio..." I paled at the thought of being alone with another guy other than fratello or Ludwig. Even if it was in a crowded lunchroom and he was dating Lovino. I nodded and waved goodbye, slowly picking my way to my next class, German. As I entered the room, I sat in the very back corner, away from everyone, when a specific albino was standing in front of me. I closed my eyes and tried to calm my erratic breathing. Oh God. Why did he have to be in this class? Wasn't he a native German speaker? I heard Gilbert's trademark laugh ring through my ears, "Kesesese~ Whats wrong Feliciano? Did you not expect to see me here?"

I shook my head and spoke with out stuttering for once, "Why are you in German class? Aren't you already a native German speaker?

Gilbert laughed again saying, "They told me i had to take and pass at least one foreign language before i graduated. So, here i am!" Gilbert put his books down in the desk next to mine. I put my head on the desk and paled at the thought of having a class every day with him. Gilbert noticed me pale and said, "Hey, are you alright? Are you feeling sick?" He put a hand on my back, which im sure was supposed to be in a friendly way. I shot up out of my chair and screeched, "Don't touch me!" I blushed when a couple of other students turned and looked at me and quickly sat back down as the bell rang, sitting on the edge of my seat farthest away from Gilbert. As the bell dismissing class rang, I shot out of my seat and out the door. I quickly threw my books in my locker and made my way to my next class of the day, Biology. Once again I was back with Ludwig and we sat lazily in our seats until class was over. We made our way back to our lockers and Ludwig told me he had to go to his Italian class. I smiled a bit than frowned as he waved goodbye. I thought about just not going to the lunchroom at all when i was intercepted by Antonio. "Hey. Ludwig told me you were nervous about eating lunch alone. Would you like to join my friends and I for lunch?" I was so thankful and nodded quickly. We made our way through the lunch line and got our food. We sat down at an empty table by the windows and waited for his friends. We were talking and I was suddenly cut short by the dreaded sound of, "Kesesese~ What have we here? Has the small Italian boy joined us for lunch?" I looked at Antonio who was smiling at Gilbert as he sat down across from me. I turned my attention back to my food and stared down at it until i heard another, unfamiliar laugh. "Ohonhonhon. Is this Lovino's little brother you were telling me about?" A man with wavy blond hair, sat down next to Gilbert and held his hand out to me. "Bonjour. My name is Francis. What is your name?" Feliciano looked up for half a second again before returning his eyes back to his food. "My name is Feliciano Vargas, sir," I mumbled then cringed as I relized I had just said sir. Gilbert laughed. "Feliciano is such a loooooong name to say! Mind if we call you Feli instead?" I felt the anger rise within me. Before i knew it, Gilbert had a carton of milk dumped onto his head. I leaned down and whispered into Gilberts ear, "I would rather see you burn in hell." I turned on my heel and ran out of the lunch room, not even realizing what I had done until I was gone. I ran to the room Ludwig had Italian in and sat down on the floor next to the room, curling myself into a tight ball against the wall and silently sobbed into my knees. I didn't stop crying until I heard the bell ring and i barely had enough time to stand up and wipe my face. I put a cheery but fake smile on when Ludwig came out of the door, hoping he wouldn't ask any questions. Ludwig saw right through my ruse and looked into my eyes. I dropped my gaze and looked at his feet. "Whats wrong with you, Feliciano? Did something happen?" Gilbert suddenly came running down the hallway, soaked in milk. I cringed as he came nearer to me. "What the hell was that for? All I did was ask if I could call you Feli! You used to love that!" My eyes shot up and I punched him in the gut. Not hard but enough to hurt. I turned and sprinted to my journalism class, with Ludwig hot on my heels.

I entered the class room and felt angry tears well up in my eyes. I slammed my books on the farthest desk from the front and sat down, with my head on the desk. I heard Ludwig come in and gently set his stuff in the seat next to mine and kneeled in front of me. He whispered, "Feliciano, are you alright? What happened with Gilbert?" I shook my head and heard Ludwig take a breath as if he was going to talk again, but the bell rang and he was forced to take his seat. After their journalism class, Feliciano and Ludwig parted ways again, with Feliciano going to art and Ludwig going to gym. I walked down the hall to the art room where I was greeted by another laugh I wasn't too fond of. "Ohonhonhon... Hello again Feliciano. That was quite a display you had for us at lunch."

I stiffened. I didn't want to talk about it, so I went into the room and silently put my things on a table. I ignored Francis until the start of class. I hoped that we would start drawing right away, but alas. It was as boring as all of my other classes. I was the first out the door when te bell rang and arrived at my locker quickly. I shoved my books into my back pack and quickly took that out, wanting to get home as soon as I could. I closed my locker and jumped when I saw Gilbert standing behind it, staring at me. He didn't look mad as much as he was in awe. Everyone in the school knew that Gilbert could beat them up in a heartbeat. But not me. He was astonished that not only had I poured milk on him but I had also told him to burn in hell and then punched him. Before he could say anything, I was running towards where i remembered Lovino saying his locker was when i suddenly ran into Antonio. "Ooof!" He exclaimed, catching me before I fell on my butt. He looked down into to my eyes to see genuine fear there. "Are you okay? What happened?"

I shook my head. I just wanted to go home. "I just- where is Lovino? I want to go home." Antonio sighed, torn. He took Feliciano by the hand and started to drag him towards the front doors. "I will take you home Feliciano, mi tomata is staying after for a cooking class." I started to protest, than saw Gilbert running around searching for him. I shut my mouth, deciding that being with Antonio would be much better than being with Gilbert. We got in Antonios car and the drove in silence for awhile before Antonio broke the silence. "What was up with you and Gil today at lunch?"

I winced. Did everyone need to bring it up? "He called me that name. No one is allowed to call me that. Especially not him." I had to remind myself again, It's not his fault. He doesn't know. Antonio mulled it over for a bit before speaking again. "It was pretty cool. Why don't you sit with us tomorrow too and I will make sure he never calls you that again, Okay?" I hesitated a bit for nodding. I think I just made a friend. It had been so long since i had a friend. I was usually just refered to as wh- I slammed my mental barrier down on that thought and shifted uncomfortably in my seat. When we reached my house, I thanked Antonio over and over, happy that i had actually enjoyed spending time with another guy for once. I grabbed my backpack out of the back and walked inside my house. I tided up a bit before Lovino got home and made my way to our bedroom. I layed on my bed and curled up in a ball. It wasnt that bad of a day really. I had classes with Ludwig and enjoyed most of them. But i also had classes with Gilbert, and his locker was right next to mine. We had lunch together and i saw him so often... I shook my head, clearing it of any thoughts of Gilbert. I was not allowed to think of him. Ever. I started to drift off to sleep and an hour later, I heard fratello come through the bedroom door. I sat up lazily and smiled at him. He was the only one who ever really got to see my smile anymore. " How was your day?"

Lovino threw his back pack on his bed and turned to look at me. Uh oh. He didn't seem very happy. "It was only the first day of school, Feliciano! How could you have gotten into a fight? and with Gilbert no less! How could you be so stupid?"

I frowned. I didn't like it when Lovino was mad at me, but i had to deal with consequences. "He called me-" I stopped short when I realized that I hadnt told fratello about the importance of that nickname this morning. I probably never would. What if Lovino thought of me differently because of those other guys? I sighed and said, "I'm sorry fratello. I promise I will be better tomorrow." Lovino turned and walked to the door he said to me, "Do you want any dinner?" Even though he knew my answer, he was still hopeful I would change my mind. "No thank you fratello, im not hungry tonight." He walked downstairs to the kitchen and I could hear him making a small supper for himself. I started to drift off to sleep again, resting peacefully until morning. School went normally for a couple of weeks, seeing as how neither Gilbert or i really talked to one another. I did become friends with Antonio and Francis. On Tuesday of the third week, I was sitting at the kitchen table, doing homework when I heard a knock at the door. Lovino had gone out to get groceries and so I answered the door. Standing just outside was a face I recognized well. Before i could slam the door in his face, Gilbert stuck his foot between the door and the frame. He said, "I just have something to give you Feliciano. Then i will leave." I sighed and opened the door. Gilbert handed me a small envelope and walked away. I shut the door behind me and pulled out the letter. It was multiple pages long and it had obviouslly taken a lot of time and effort. I thought about just throwing the letter away when i saw the first two words. I'm Sorry. I took the letter upstairs to my room and sat on my bed reading it.

The letter said : "Im sorry Feliciano. I never meant to hurt you. It has been such g time since i last saw you and i have missed you so much. There is something i think you need to know that i dont really know how to tell you. so, ill just say it. I loveyou Feliciano. I have for a very long time. Ever since i first met you, I have wanted you to be mine. It hurts me to see you sad, scared or angry, and to know that i caused it kills me. There are no words for how much you mean to me... and if there is anything i can do to help you, please tell me. Mein Gott Feliciano, that terrified look in your eyes after i hugged you nearly rime apart. I want to make it up to you somehow. Please Feliciano, give me a fighting chance to make it up. I love you -Gilbert Beilschmidt" I began crying when i looked at the rest of the pages and they were pictures of him Ludwig and I from when we were younger. I put the letter down, underneath my bed and cried into the pillow. But for once, they werent tears of sadness, they were tears of joy.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up for school the next day and had a great plan. I decided i was going to give Gilbert another chance. Hopefully he wouldn't screw it up. Today was Friday and Lovino was letting /me/ drive to school today, so it was already going to be a great day. It took us fifteen minutes to get to school instead of the normal twenty. When we got to school, i practically ran to my locker and put my stuff in. Then i waited. I saw the albino slowly walk to his locker, completely prepared to be ignored by me like usual. He opened his locker and turned to me. He simply said, "Hallo Feliciano," in a completely monotonous voice. I closed my locker and turned to face him. I stuck my hand out and said, "I am going to start over with you." Gilbert cocked his head and gently shook my hand. "What do you mean, start over?" I replied, "Meaning i am going to give you the second chance you asked for."

Gilberts eyes brightened and it looked as if he was going to pull me into another hug before i said, "No hugs though!" He smiled before letting go of my hand and turning back to his locker. The minute bell rang and he said, "Well, you should be getting to class. I'll see you in Deutsch klasse, okay?" I nodded my head and ran off to my first three classes. They passed by so slowly, it seemed and i almost sprinted to the German room when the end of the thrid hour bell rang. I ran straight into Gilbert and fell to the floor. He jumped and turned around and yelled, "Watch were you're goin-" when he noticed it was me. He laughed and pulled me up saying, "Someone is excited for German." He grabbed my books from me and led me down the hallway. We sat down in the German classroom, all the way in the back and talked. We didnt even hear the start of the class bell. We talked about our childhood and how we both have been. He asked why i had changed so much and when I looked down at the desk and refused to answer, he changed the subject. When class ended, we walked to our lockers together, Gilbert carrying my books while i laughed the whole way. It has been such a long time that i have laughed so much! After my Biology class with Ludwig, Gilbert and I walked into the commons and got our food. He scolded me for not eating much and ignored my protests as he put more food on my tray. We sat down at the lunch table and waited for the others to join us, when they did, we all laughed and joked around. It finally dawned on me, giving Gilbert a second chance was the best decision i have made in a long time. I suddenly said to him, "Gilbert? Im having problems with my German homework and that speaking test is coming up soon. Do you think you would be able to come over and help me?" The three guys stopped talking and turned to look at me. Gilbert was stunned. I was scared he wouldnt answer when Francis suddenly said, "Of course he would! I mean, after all, He is mad-" Francis was cut off when Antonio tackled him and clamped a hand over his mouth. Gilbert finally spoke for himself, "Ja! I mean, umm... yes, i would love to!" Francis and Antonio snickered as Gilbert shot them a death glare. Did the other two not know that i already understood that Gilbert loved me? The rest of the day passed by slowly with no interesting occurences. The only thing that happened was Lovino slapped Antonio because he tried to kiss him in the middle of the school day. At the end of the day, I told Gilbert to come over any time he wanted to and i would feed him some dinner. Lovino went home, and i started cooking a quick (meaning would take 3 hours) pasta dinner for everyone. Lovino walked into the kitchen and smiled. "Whats the occasion, Feliciano?" I smiled as well and said, "Im having a friend over tonight to help me with my homework." Lovinos smile brightened. "Are you going to eat the dinner you make?" I sighed at the thought of Lovino didnt know was that eating dinner meant a 'reward'. I shook my head and said, "Probably not. Sorry Lovino." His face fell and he stalked out of the kitchen and out the door, mumbling something about going to Antonio's house.

I sighed and set the noodles of the pasta to a simmer, where they would sit for the next two hours or so. Lovino could be mad if he wanted to, but i didnt want another 'reward'. I grabbed my backpack and sat at the kitchen counter, grabbing out my math homework. I sat and started working on tangents, sines and cosines when i heard a soft knock at the door. I put my pencil down and went to the door. I opened the door with a bright smile and saw Gilbert standing there with a smile and a bottle of wine. I motioned him inside and closed the door behind him. He handed me the bottle of wine and I said, "How did you get this? You are only 18!"

Gilbert smirked and laughed his trademark laugh. "Kesesese~ Francis said he would take the girl out on a date if she looked the other way while i bought it." I laughed and put the bottle in the cupboard, hiding slightly from Lovino. I shook my head and beckoned him to sit down at the counter. He did and i grabbed out my German speaking test. Two hours later, I knew exactly what i was going to say and Gilbert told me that I was going to ace the class. He also said that i should call Ludwig an, 'Arschloch' for apparently it means friend in German. I told him I would call Ludwig that and he laughed. At 6:20, I stood up and started draining the pasta. I grabbed out a plate and dished Gilbert up a large serving of pasta with sauce. I put the plate in front of him and grabbed out the wine. I poured him and I both a glass of wine and sat down next to him. He started eating the pasta and said, "Wow, Feliciano! This is great!" He suddenly noticed that i wasent eating anything other than the wine I was sipping on. "Feliciano, you should eat! Here! I can share mine with you!" He grabbed up a fork full of pasta and pointed it towards me. I shook my head. He pressed the fork closer to my face and i had a sudden thought. 'Oh God. /They/ used to do this. No no no. This was a bad idea. He is no better than /they/ are. He is going to 'reward' me if I eat that.' I screamed and fell out of my chair, backing up as far as I could from Gilbert. His eyes widened in absolute horror and he dropped the fork back down on his plate. He kneeled down next to me and said, "Feliciano! Are you okay? I didnt mean to scare you! What did I do?"

I shook my head and sobbed violently into my knees. Gilbert tried to touch my back, in what im sure was a comfort again, but i screamed once more and he dropped his hand. We spent a good ten minutes on the floor before i had calmed down enough to speak again. "P-please d-dont reward me!" Gilbert cocked his head and said, "Reward? Feliciano, I was just trying to feed you. You look so pale and weak." I took my head out of my knees and looked at him with frightened tears in my eyes. "Y-You arent going to r-reward me?"

Gilbert became very confused. "What does that mean, Feliciano? Why dont you want to be rewarded? Isnt that a good thing?" I shook my head violently as i began to cry again. 'Nonononononononono. Cant he understand that the 'reward' is bad?' He put a comforting hand on my shoulder and I let him keep it there. After another ten minutes, I had finally gotten rid of the tears and had curled into a ball on my side on the floor. Gilbert was softly rubbing my back and staring at me intently. I sat up and turned to look at him, a fake smile on my tear stained face. "Th-thank you, Gilbert. I really needed help with my German." He looked at me shocked. He frowned and said, "That is the worst fake smile i have ever seen, Feliciano. You cant just blow this ordeal off like it never happened. Please tell me what is wrong."

I dropped the smile and looked at him. 'Can I trust him? He might understand. But, what if he treats me differently? I dont think i could handle going through the same thing at this school. Was he any better than /them/?' I shook my head and looked at the floor. "I-I cant, Gilbert. I just. I cant. I dont know if I can trust you." Gilbert caught my face in his hand and i flinched slightly. He turned my face up to look at him and he said with a sad expression, "You can trust me, Felicinao. I want to help you in anyway that I can. Please. Tell me." I stood up and pulled Gilbert with me. I grabbed the bottle of wine, knowing I was going to need it for the upcoming story that i would have to tell. I led Gilbert to the living room and we sat down on the couch. He looked at me concerned and I put the bottle of wine to my lips, taking a long drink. I relaxed a bit in the couch and handed the bottle to Gilbert. He hesitantly took a drink and passed it back. He began to ask, "Feliciano, are you going to just igno-" before i cut him off. I took another long drink and encouraged him to do the same. We were both starting to get a little tipsy before i started talking.

"Do you want to know my story Gilbert? For real?" Gilbert nodded and took another long drink. There was only a quarter of the bottle left. I started on my story, occasionally drinking from the bottle until it was gone. "At my old school in Italy, I was the newest and the weakest. Well, there was a group of guys that liked to talk to me because of my girlish figures. I didnt understand that they were going to do what they did." I finished the bottle with one last swig, stood up and stumbled over to the cupboard that had some more wine in it. I stumbled back and sat down closer to Gilbert. "They took advantage of me, Gilbert. They called me a whore and a slut because they would rape me." I began to cry and took a large drink from the newly opened bottle, to sooth the pain of the memories. "They called me Feli at school so that no one would find out about the rape, but soon everyone knew but they all thought it was consentual. People looked down at me. I was exactly what the guys had made me out to be, the school slut. People didnt understand that this wasn't my fault. That I wanted it to stop more than anyone." I took another large drink from the bottle and continued on. "I stopped eating because they would do it so often that most things sickened me. The guys had to force food down my throat because they thought i was trying to kill myself. I told them i would start eating again and they had a system, I would get a beating if i didnt eat and if i did eat, they would give me a 'reward'. That reward was always for their own personal pleasure and they never cared about me." I looked over at Gilbert who was staring at me with angry tears in his eyes. He pulled me close to him and he whispered, "H-how could they do that? Y-You were so innocent. They took advantage of my Feliciano. I cant allow that to happen anymore. Oh Mein Gott. Im so sorry Feliciano. I should have known. How could they harm such a beautiful human such as yourself?"

I relaxed into Gilberts hold and felt the alcohol fully take over my mind. I didnt even care anymore that I had told Gilbert my story. He didnt care and wasnt going to treat me anydifferently. I smiled and said, "I think I love you Gilbert." He looked straight into my eyes and said back, "I know I love you, Feliciano." He leaned forward and kissed me, and I didnt even try to stop him. We fell asleep like that, me in his arms on the couch.

**A/N Yup! so here is the second chapter. Luckily for you, I'm freaking sick today. So I might put up another chapter as well. Or not. I have to finish writing the second chapter of my other fanfic as well. Hope you liked it! Reviews would be great as well, OH if there is anything you want to see come up in later chapters, tell me and I will try and put it in there! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Yeah... so, I wrote this one yesterday and dont really remember what it says. I had the stomach flu these last two days and so I was just writing. AHAHAHAH. OH! you guys want to help me? My friend wants to see this video entered into schools. Plese. Go look up the video, To This Day. It makes me cry everysingle time I listen to it. I am currently sobbing because I am listening to it. Sorry. Anyways. Heres the story!**

The next morning, I woke up and I had a killer head ache. I was still wrapped up in Gilberts arms and i didnt plan on moving anytime soon. I felt Gilbert move underneath me as i shifted slightly in his arms. He wrapped his arms tighter around me and I smiled. No one had ever been this caring for me. I heard Lovino come down the stairs. I listened closely to his footsteps. Uh oh. He was stomping. That meant he was angry about something. He walked into the living room and saw that i was awake. "Fanfuckingtastic. You're awake. Now can you tell me what the /hell/ is going on here?!"

I winced for Lovino was yelling. I shifted again to look at Lovino more comfortably. "We fell asleep. Can you not be so loud?" I whispered. He threw his hands up in the air and said, "Maybe next time, you wont drink wine! You're sixteen, Feliciano! You cant just be drinking alcohol!" I sat up on Gilberts lap and he woke up at Lovino's shouting. He groaned and put his hands to his temples. "Whats the matter, Feliciano? Why is Lovino yelling?" I stood up and hugged Lovino. He was shocked and hugged me back. I whispered to him, "Im sorry Lovino. He just made me happy." Lovino smiled and let go of me. He frowned at the two empty wine bottles lying on the floor. "Thats still no excuse to drink, Feliciano. I know at the age of 16 in Italy it is legal, but not in America. You can really get into a lot of trouble." I nodded my head and grabbed onto my head. I sat back down on Gilberts lap and smiled as Lovino went back upstairs. Gilbert laughed quietly and said, "I made you happy? Cause you seemed to do a lot of crying last night." I sighed and said, "Shut up Gilbert." I pulled him into a kiss to accent my point. He wrapped his arms around me, pulled away and said, "Thank you for telling me your story. I want you to know, Feliciano that if anyone ever tries to touch you again, I will kill them personally. Just remember you can always come to me for anything." Gilbert and i stood up and he gave me his phone number so that we could stay in contact over the weekend. The rest of the weekend went by quickly and I finished all of my homework. On Sunday night, Lovino started to make dinner and he turned around and yelled into the living room, where I was painting a picture, "Are you going to eat dinner tonight, Feliciano?" I hesitated. Gilbert said that no one could touch me again. And I was feeling a little hungry... "Yes, Grazie!" Twenty minutes later, Lovino and I sat down at the kitchen table and he beamed as I started to eat my food. I didnt eat all of it, but he didnt care. He did the dishes and gave me a big hug before I went to bed. "I'm glad that you finally found someone that makes you happy," he said to me, before crawling into his own bed. I fell asleep the moment my head hit the pillow and didnt have a single nightmare.

The next day, Lovino and I arrived at school and i bolted to my locker, excited to see Gilbert. He ran up to his locker and we met in a hug. After I pulled away I heard the tell-tale sign of Francis. "Ohonhonhonhon... Look at the two love birds. Ahhhh... How the beauty touches me." Gilbert playfully punched Francis in the arm and turned back to me. "How have you been, Feliciano? Have you been eating dinner?" Gilbert was hopeful. We had been texting all weekend long and he always seemed that he cared deeply for me. I brightened and nodded. "Lovino made me supper last night! And I ate it!" Gilbert picked me up and hugged me tightly against his chest. "Good for you, Feliciano!" He laughed. He put me back down and we heard the minute bell ring. We ran off our sperate ways and I met Ludwig outside of the AP Euro room. The day passed slowly until my fourth hour class, German. Gilbert and I sat in the back, him teaching me German and I teaching him Italian. After German I had Biology with Ludwig, and then lunch. Gilbert met me at my locker and he said I looked tired. I shrugged and said, "I dont feel tired!" Gilbert laughed and picked me up. He set me on his shoulders. "Hey! What are you doing?!" I complained. He laughed and started walking towards the cafeteria. He got me some lunch and didnt take me off of his shoulders until we got to the table. He put our trays on the table and took me off of his shoulders. He sat down next to me and we started eating until Francis and Antonio came up. They joined us at the table and we all talked about our weekends, Gilbert and I omitting the part about my past. Antonio laughed when we told them that Lovino yelled at us for getting drunk. We asked him about it and he said, "He wasn't so innocent himself that night..." We all laughed and finished up the school day. Gilbert kissed me on the cheek and said he wouldnt be able to come over until later because he had joined the football team with Ludwig and they had practice tonight. I went home with Lovino and started doing my homework at the kitchen counter, munching on an apple. I heard a knock at the door and went to go get the door. When I opened the door, I was greeted by the sight of Gilbert standing there with a bouquet of roses. He handed them to me and said, "Feliciano, would you like to go to the school dance with me?"

I stood frozen in my spot. I was joyus that he had asked me, but was also terrifed. I knew that he had no connection to /them/ but this was all to sudden. This was just like the first time. They got close, took me to the dance and then... and then... I tried to speak but nothing came out of my mouth. I panicked and didnt know what to do. I dropped the flowers and ran upstairs to my bedroom, pushing past Lovino on my way. I heard Gilbert come running after me, but there was no way I could get my body to stop. I heard Lovino stop Gilbert outside of the bedroom door. "What the hell did you do to him, bastard?!" Lovino yelled at Gilbert. I continued to cry and buried my head in the pillows. I didnt want Lovino to call Gilbert that, but I was too scared to make him stop. I also heard Gilbert calmly reply, "I didnt do anything bad. I asked him to the dance." I cried harder. He understood why I was sobbing and wasnt mad. Lovino on the other hand, had no idea why I was so upset and yelled back, "You are such a liar! Get out of our house! I never want to see you step foot in here again!" This is where I decided to intervene. I stood up and pulled open the door to the bedroom. I slowly walked outside and Gilberts eyes brightened slightly. I poked Lovino in the shoulder blade and when he turned around, I hugged him. He stiffened before relaxing and hugging back. I pulled away from the hug and said, "He wasnt lying to you fratello. I just overreacted and ran away." I turned and faced Gilbert with a sad smile on my face. "I would love to Gilbert, but I cant." Gilbert nodded and concern flashed through his eyes. Lovino walked away, giving us some privacy. I pulled Gilbert into my room and sat down in my desk chair as he sat on my bed. He turned to me. "Is there something you would like to explain to me, Feliciano?" I stared down at the papers on my desk and picked up my blue marker. I took a new page of paper and drew one long slash across the paper. I picked up the red marker and drew another line parallel to the first. I picked up the purple coloured pencil and shaded the area between the two lines a light purple colour. Gilbert had stood up and watched in fascination. He watched as I picked up my orange highlighter and coloured around the lines in orange, than picked up my sharpie and drew black x's through the orange. I picked up the paper and handed it to Gilbert. He looked at me confused and so I explained to him. "All those colours represent something important. Blue. Sadness for what happened. Red. Anger for not being able to stop it. Purple. For fear it may happen again. Orange. Lonleness in the world because no one listens to me long enough to hear my story. Black. You, because you stopped and listened to my story. You listen to me all the time. You take away my lonleness. You take away the sadness and the anger. You let me be happy again." He smiled and took the picture from me. He ran his fingers along the black sharpie that marred the other colours He frowned when he noticed there were none over the purple. "Is there anything I can do to take away your fear?" I shook my head. "Im sorry. The fear will be a constant reminder to me that I need to be able to protect myself and not rely on others." Gilbert frowned and pulled me into a hug. I tensed at first, then had to tell myself he wasnt going to hurt me. I gently hugged him back and even went as far to kiss him on the cheek. He picked me up and sat me on his lap on the bed. I panicked and tried to free myself, but he shushed me and rubbed my back with a calming hand. I sighed contentedly and leaned into his strong chest. He kissed the top of my head and whispered, "Can you tell me why you said no to the dance?" I tensed and shuddered. I shook my head and said, "No. No. No. I- I cant. It hurts too much. Im sorry Gilbert..." He shook his head and continued to rub my back. "Don't apologize, Feliciano. There is nothing wrong that you have done. I understand." We layed down and he hugged me close, whispering stories that would make me laugh into my ear.

We layed like that for an hour and a half before Lovino came in and knocked on the door. "Are you two going to eat dinner or just lay here all night?" He was obviously still angry about before. Gilbert and I stood up and we followed Lovino down the stairs. He had made us Italian pizza with some German wurst on it. Gilberts eyes brightened and he exclaimed, "Pizza mit Wurst?!" Lovino and I laughed as he tried to get his mindset back to English. When he did, he said, "Im sorry. I havent had pizza with wurst on it since Luddy and I moved from Germany." We started eating dinner and Gilbert loved it so much, that he ate half the pizza. Lovino and I laughed again. When Lovino started to do the dishes, I shooed him upstairs and started to do dishes. I started humming a tune I had learned recently. Gilbert helped me do the dishes by drying them and putting them away to the best of his ability. When we had finished, we walked back upstairs to my room and I sat back down in my desk chair and Gilbert layed on my bed. I started to draw a picture again. I drew a beautiful sunset with two people siting underneath it, hand in hand, watching. I used all of my favorite markers, coloured pencils and pastels to draw it. When I finished I turned around with a huge grin on my face. Gilbert opened his eyes and looked at me, when he noticed the grin, he said, "Why are you smiling?" I got up and layed down next to him on the bed. "You make me happy, Gilbert. I changed my mind. I do want to go to the dance with you." Gilbert perked up and pulled me close. He nuzzled his face into my hair and said, "Im so glad. I will pick you up at five on Saturday okay?" I nodded and pressed my face into Gilberts shoulder. I held him close until I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N So, before you start reading this chapter know this, Pansy sniffing bubble blower comes from a friend of mine. She is quite... creative... with her insults and this was one I found to be awesome. Another one from our Good Lord Fish is the rrood thing. It really does mean rude and yessss.. So, enjoy! Please review! tell me anything thayou would lik to see in later chapters!**

I woke up the next morning, still cuddled completly against Gilbert. He looked like he was having a good dream, for he was smiling. I suddenly sat up straight. Gilberts eyes shot open and he sat up next to me. "What is it? Whats wrong?" I turned to Gilbert and laughed. "We're late! School started an hour ago!" Glbert started laughing and stretched his arms out behind his head. "Well, I guess we will just have to stay here than, wont we?"

I paled and shook my head. "No way. Lovino would hate me forever!" Gilbert wrapped his arms around me and pulled me back down on the bed. He nuzzled my head again and whispered, "Im sure he would understand. Since he likes to spend so much time with Antonio. He never came in this room last night, you know. He went to Antonios house." I turned to face him. "How do you know?" Gilbert smirked and waved his phone. "Antonio texted me this morning. He said Lovino wanted to know if you and I were still home." I sighed and squirmed out of Gilberts grasp. When I finally managed to get free, I stood up and said, "Im at least going to shower. Please just... just stay in here." I shifted uncomfortably and Gilbert looked at me with hurt eyes. I instantly regreted what i said, but he smiled and said, "Dont worry, Feliciano. ill stay right here. I grabbed a towel and a clean pair of clothes. I walked into the bathroom and made sure that I locked the door. I sighed and got into the shower, turd started to sing my favorite songs in Italian. When I got out of the bathrrom, I went back to the bedroom and saw Gilbert sitting at my desk. He was looking through my sketchbook. I looked at it and felt a flash of hurt go through me. That was personal. I ran up and ripped my sketch book out of his hands yelling, "What are you doing, you, pansy sniffing bubble blower?!" Gilbert turned around and opened his mouth. Before he could even say anything, I grabbed his arm, and with more strength than we both thought I had, pushed him into the hallway. I slammed the door in his face and locked the door. I crumpled into a ball on the floor and started sobbing violently. I heard Gilbert knock on the door and say, "Feliciano! I didnt mean to look through your stuff! Im sorry! Please let me back in! Please dont cry!" I shook my head and put my hands over my ears. I cried on the floor for about twenty minutes before i calmed down. I stood up and wiped my nose with the ever-present tissue box on my desk. I opened my door after a bit to see Gilbert sitting against the opposite wall, staring at the door. When he saw me standing there, he instantly jumped up. Before he could say anything, I shushed him and said, "I think it would be best if you leave." I couldnt stand to see the hurt expression that crossed his face so I looked down. He had looked through my drawings. I couldnt allow anyone to do that ever again. He said, "Please, Feliciano. Im sorry. They were all just so beautiful. I couldnt help myself. I looked up at him. Something about the way he held himself made me belive that he was telling the truth. I sighed and nodded. I let him come back into my room and he sat on my bed. He looked like he wanted to hug me, so I walked over to him and sat down next to him. I threw my arms around him and whispered into his shoulder, "Im sorry, Gilbert. I just dont let anyone look through my drawings anymore." Gilbert nodded but didnt pursue it. He layed me down next to him on the bed so that I was comfortable. We fell asleep once more and slept the day away.

When Lovino got home from school, he told Gilbert he was to stay out of our house, but we all knew that wouldnt last long. Gilbert and I went through the week realtively unscathed. We both got three days worth of detention for skipping school, but other than that, completly normal school week. At the end of the day on Friday, Gilbert ran up to me and said, "Are you ready for the dance tomorrow?" I paled. I had completly forgotten about the dance. I mentally kicked myself, but smiled and said, "Definitaly! Are you?" He smiled and said, "Mhm! Ill pick you up at five remember! There are some things i still have to do, so Ill see you later, okay?" I nodded as he ran and glomped Ludwig. I laughed and walked over to Lovinos locker. I saw him standing there with Antonio and I smiled. "Hey, Toni, Lovino! Lovino, would you be able to take me to go get a tuxedo? Mine is back home in Italy." Lovino stiffened. He turned to me and said, "Why do you need a tuxedo? You think I am going to let you go to the dance after what you did? Espically with that stupid bastard?!" I opened my mouth to defend Gilbert, but Antonio beat me to it. "Hey! That was rrood (rude)! Gilbert isnt that bad of a person! Anyways, mi tomata, this would be Felicianos first dance here. Let him go and have some fun!" Lovino sighed, "Fine. But I'm still not going to take you shopping. Find someone else." He slammed his locker door shut and dragged Antonio away before he could offer to help me. I wandered around the school until I saw Francis painting in the art room. I walked in by him and said, "Ciao Francis. I was wondering... would you possibly be able to take me Tuxedo shopping today?" Francis looked up from his work and said, "Hmm? Oh. Oui. I can do that. I hope you dont mind, but I am going to be taking boyfriend with us. Maybe you two can get to know each other. He is a sophemore just like you." As soon as Francis finished his sentence, a boy the same height as me walked in. He had blond hair, green eyes and he had huge eyebrows. He said, "Are you ready to go, Francis?" Francis stood up and nodded. He washed his hands in the art roomsink and said," I promised Feliciano that wer could take him as well." He gestured in my general direction. Francis boyfriend turned to look at me. He walked towards me and said, "Hello. My name is Arthur Kirkland. I recently moved from England. What is your name?" I eyed the hand he held out to me and I said, "My name is Feliciano Vargas. I moved here from Italy." I never took the hand that he held in front of me. He eventually dropped it and looked to Francis. He walked towards Arthur and whispered something in his ear. I looked to the ground as this was all happening and suddenly Arthur says, "I hear you are a really good cook. Do you think you could teach me how to cook sometime?" I instantly perked up and I started talking about a whole ton of different cooking techniqes. The entire way to and from the store, I never shut my mouth. Arthur smiled at me when we got to my house and said, "Thank you for sharing all that information with me. I will try and use it someday."

thanked Francis and gave him some money for gas. I got out of the car and went up to my room. I looked over the tuxedo again. Gilbert said I had to choose one of the colours that I had drawn on the paper yesterday. So that left me with the choices of: Purple, blue, red, or orange. The store hadnt had orange or purple tuxedos, so that left me with a choice of red or blue. I didnt want to wear red becasue red meant anger. I wasnt angry at Gilbert for inviting me, in fact, I was really nervous. So, I had chosen blue, though I wasnt sad. I hung the txedo and tie up in my closet and sat back down on my bed. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I had recieved a text from Gilbert that read, "HEY. ARE YOU ALLERGIC TO ANYTHING? -ICH BIN GEIL" I laughed. He always texted in all caps with the same signaure at the end. I shot him a quick text that said, "Si. Sunflowers. Why?" He sent me another text that said, "NO REASON. LOL. I WILL SEE YOU TOMORROW, OKAY? ICH LIEBE DICH. -ICH BIN GEIL" I smiled at the last part of the text I sent back, "Okay! Te amo! 3" I sighed contently and layed back on my bed. I wondered when fratello would be home. I drifted off to sleep and didnt wake up until Lovino walked into the room. He noticed that I had just woken up and said, "You are sleeping a lot more than usual... Are you feeling okay?" I rubbed my eyes and nodded. I didnt say it to him, but I was sleeping so well and so often because I had Gilbert to protect me against anyone who tried anything. Lovino made me my favorite pasta and dessert. He was in a good mood tonight because Antonio had just invited him to the dance and becasue he was spending the night there tomorrow night. When we finished dinner and the dishes Lovino turned to me and lead me into the living room. He sat down next to me on the couch and said, "Feliciano, I want you to be happy. I also want to protect you against anything that can hurt you. Please understand that I am not trying to be mean. I dont think you should see Gilbert anymore."

I turned to Lovino and stared. What? No see Gilbert? But he was the only thing keeping me from going insane... or worse... I shook my head and stood up. I said over my shoulder, "No. I love Gilbert." I ran upstairs to our bedroom and flopped down on my bed. I grabbed the letter from Gilbert out from underneath my bed. I looked at it and smiled, how could he love me so much? I pressed it to my chest and fell asleep. The next morning I woke up to my ringtone that plays whenever Gilbert calls. I answered my phone with a sleepy, "Hello?" Gilbert said, "Hallo, Feliciano! Are you bright eyed and bushy tailed?" I laughed and looked at the time. It was ten in the morning. I sat up and said, "I am now. What do you want?" He replied, "I just wanted to know if you would grace me with your presence at lunch todya before the dance." I smiled "Sure. But then I will have to go and get showered. What time would you like to meet?" I heard the doorbell at his house ring and he quickly said, "How about three? I got to go, auf Wiedersehen!" He hung up the phone and let me with a ton of questions. I sighed and stood up. He could be so random and mysterious. I got in the shower and took a long shower. When i got out it was quarter to eleven. I sat at my desk and began to draw. I drew a picture of Gilbert, back in his homecountry. I drew him standing in front of the Cologne Cathedral at night time when it is lit up with all the different colours. When I had finished the drawing, it was around one. I decided I would text Gilbert and ask where we were going. He sent back, "KESESE~ ITS A SECRET, FELICIANO. I WILL PICK YOU UP AT AROUND 2:45. -ICH BIN GEIL.

I sighed and looked at my desk. I always had my coloured pencils that expressed my emotinos out on it. I stared at them. THe blue,red, and purple where the ones that were used the most. Orange was used slightly less than those. I had recently started using black, but i used it a lot it seemed. I picked up the yellow and the pink. These two still didnt have emotinos attached to them. I looked at them and smiled. Yellow should express my happiness, happiness for being out of Italy and to have met someone like Gilbert. I stared at pink for awhile. What could pink be? I thought for awhile before I laughed. It was so cliche but I figured it should express love. I took the pink coloured pencil and drew a heart with it. I filed the heart in with yellow and then surrounded it with a small layer of purple. I took a piece of tape and hung the drawing on the wall in front of my desk. I took the picture of Gilbert i drew and hung it over my bed. It was now 1:35 and I didnt know what else to do. I decided I would take the tux and hang it up in the downstairs bathroom, than I would whatch TV. I did just that and when 2:40olled around, I figured it was well past time to put the tux on. I put the dark blue tux on and went back out into the living room. I sat down and waited. Two minutes later, I heard a soft knock at the door. I opened it up and saw Gilbert standing there with another boquet of flowers, this time though, he had taken all the colours I drew on my paper and gotten lowers those colours. He had put black flowers within them and the black flowers stood a little higher than the other ones. My face lit up and I hugged Gilbert. This was the most thoughtful thing anyone had ever done for me. I put the flowers in a vase quickly, and we left. I shut the door behind me, but forgot to lock it. Gilbert was wearing a black Tuxedo and he said to me while driving, "I wanted you to chose one of the colours you drew, because then the black of my tux would cancle out the bad colour of yours." He smiled at me and held my hand. We ate lunch with him telling a lot of jokes and making me laugh. I was still so nervous and he saw that, so he tried very hard to keep me happy. When we were finished with our dinner/lunch, we went to the dance. We met up with Francis, Arthur, Antonio, and Lovino. We danced to the music and had a lot of fun. After an hour or so, they played a slow song and Gilbert asked me to dance. I hesitated and finally nodded my head. He took my left hand in his and put his hand on my back. We danced and he brought me closer. He whispered in my ear, "Te amo, Feliciano." He leaned down and gave me a kiss. I tensed than relaxed a bit. I enjoyed this, I loved him too. But my memory suddenly kicked in. This had happened before. Once. In Italy. I pushed Gilbert away and screemed. I tried to run away and fell to the floor. 'Nononononono. This cant happen. People are staring this time. Nononononono...' Gilbert walked over to me and squatted down next to me. "Feliciano! Are you okay, whats wrong?" I shook my head and scooted away from him yelling, Please dont touch me! People had stopped to stare at us and most of them glared at Gilbert. I felt bad. I didnt want to make people thing that he was a bad person. A girl I didnt know grabbed Gilberts shoulder and puled on it. She said, "Hey! Dont hurt him!" She kneeled down next to me and put a comforting hand on my shoulder, "Are you okay, whats wrong?" I flinched away from the hand and nodded.I stood up quickly and nodded towads the girl again. I ran off without a second word and sprinted the entire way home. When I got home, I saw that the door wasnt closed, I figured that Lovino had come home before the dance and had forgotten to close it. I went inside and closed the door behind me, locking it. I turned around and there was instantly a hand covering my mouth. "Hello, little Feli? Remember me? I hear you have been cheating on me with a kid named Gilbert. Thats too bad because now I will have to punish you." I screamed against the hand and he pushed his arm hard into my wind pipe. I clawed at the arm before he pulled it away and grabbed a cloth out of his pocket. He replaced his current hand covering my mouth and nose with the cloth. When i took a breathe, I smelled something sickly sweet before I fell unconcious into my attackers arms.

** BUM BUM BUBUMMMMMM! Awwww poor Feliciano, should have just stayed with Gilbert. CHEHEHE. Anyway... Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Gilberts POV:

I tried to run after Feliciano, but I was stopped by the girl who had pushed me aside earlier. I glared at her and said, "Let me go after him!" She shook her head and held me back. "Im nt going to let you go hurt him! He flinched away from my hand! Didyou hit him?!" I shook my head furiously. The only thing I wanted right now was to go to Feliciano I screamed, "You wouldnt understand! I have never hit him in my life! Let me /go!/" I escaped from her grasp and ran off. I ran to my car and started it up right before I could pull away, I heard someone banging on the window. I jumped but rolled it down. Lovino stood there and he looked /pissed/ he screamed at me, "What did you do to my fratello, you bastard?!" Antonio was standing behind him and he looked confused. He had seen what went on between Feliciano and I and he was worried. He grabbed Lovinos hand and pulled him aside. I shot him a thankful glance and sped off.

Felicianos POV:

When I woke up a short time later, I had been tied to my bed.I struggled against the rope but all it did was give me rope burn. I began to sob quietly and I emptied my mind of everything. I didnt want to remember this later. All I wanted was Gilbert. I hoped beyond anything that he would come and save me. A little while later, the man came back into my room and stood over me. He looked around a bit before noticing my picture of Gilbert. He smirked and tore it off the wall. He grabbed the lighter he kept in his back pants pocket and put it to the edge of the paper. I shook my head pleading with him not to do it, but of course he did it anyway. I watched the flames lick away at the paper, burning it until he blew it out. What was left, he threw at me and it hit my arm, leaving a small burn there, which hurt. I gasped but refused to cry, for they always took it as an insentive to keep going. He looked down at my small form and chuckled meanly. He whispered in my ear, "Did you miss me, Feli? Cause i sure missed you..." He ran his hand through my hair, stopping when he got to the curl. I shook my head and thrashed, trying to get free so he wouldnt do it. All that got me was a hard slap across the face. I stilled and tears began to run down my face. He smirked and said, "Do I need to teach you a lesson in how to be respectful?" Shaking my head, I closed my eyes, waiting for the inevitable, when I heard a loud bang. It sounded like someone was throwing themselves against the front door downstairs. My captor ignored it and pulled hard on the curl, making me cry out. I cried, sobs raking through my body as he did it again and i screemed, loudly. I heard the banging down stairs stop, and my captor smiled. "Good. Now that all the banging has sto-" Suddenly the sound of glass being shattered was heard and our alarm went off. I heard someone scream, "FELICIANO!" over the alarm and frantic searching. Before I could scream Gilberts name, I had a hand over my mouth. Taking a knife he kept in his boot, my captor freed me from my restraints but put the knife to my throat. He had me stand up and he grabbed me by the hair and yanked me close. He whispered quickly, "Go tell him that you dont want to see him anymore and that he should leave. Do it or I'll kill both of you." He let me go and pushed me towards the door. He hid himself in the closet and waited. I slowly made my way downstairs contemplating my options. Little did I know, I was being stealthly stalked by my captor. I decided that I was going to tell Gilbert everything and that he needed to help me. I reached Gilbert and he pulled me into a hug. I stiffened and then relaxed, once more. I hugged him back and whispered quickly in his ear, " im not saying anything to you. Please help me. That man is back and he is currently upstairs in my room. He is going to ra-" I suddenly couldnt breath I felt pain shoot through my body everytime i tried to gasp for eyes shot open and went suddenly wide. He was staring at something behind me than put me gently on the ground, never letting his eyes leave the other man. I was losing consciousness and quickly, the last thing I remember seeing was Gilbert lungin at the man, his eyes wild.

**A/N finally happened. Someone hurt Gilberts sorry it is so short, I will try and make the next chapter longer. I promise! HAHAHA. I hate writing sad things because hey, sadness. Anyways, review for the next chapter! What do you think should be in it?**


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up slowly but kept my eyes closed. The light was bright even without them being open. My chest hurt really badly and I wondered what had happened to me. I went to try and moved my legs to get up, but they were stuck. I panicked, remembering hazily what had happened last night. I screamed but stopped almost instantly. It hurt way to much to do that, in fact, it hurt to breathe. I heard someone yell from the hallway, "Let me in there, you stupid bastard! He needs me! *pause and a muffled voice* I told you already, I am his guardian! Let me see my brother!" Lovino sounded scared and I worried. Had I caused this? Eveything was so hazy from last night, all I really remember is /he/ came back. I figured out where I was when two nurses came running in to check and see if I was okay, but when they tried to ask me questions I said, "No, Fratello." I answered a few questions, and asked a few, but it was all in Italian. I couldnt make the english words come out. One of th nurses left and came back with Lovino. He ran to me,grabbed my hand and kneeled down next to me. He put his head on the edge of my bed and he said, "Mi dispiace, fratello. Questa è tutta colpa mia. Ti prego di perdonarmi. Non avrei dovuto lasciarti andare al ballo a tutti. Mi dispiace." (Im sorry brother. This is all my fault. I never should have let you go to the dance. I should have been there when you got home. Im sorry.) He began to do something I havent seen him do since we were very little, he began to cry. I gently patted his head with my other hand and shused him When he had quieted down I said to him, "Lovi? What happened to me?" He lifted his head and whispered, "You were stabbed in the chest." The memories suddenly came rushing back to me. I remembered what he had been planning to do when Gilbert broke in. I had gone against simple instructions and gotten stabbed. I thought back to Gilbert and I tried to sit up, but the nurse kept me down. She asked what I wanted and I said, "Voglio Gilbert" They looked to Lovino, who sighed and stood up. "He wants Gilbert. The other one who came in with him." One of the nurses left to go get him and I began asking Lovino lots of questions. Gilbert had knocked out my captor and then called the cops. He picked me up and drove me to the hosptal right after he did that. The doctors here began to perform surgery on my chest, closing up the wound. While that was happening, Gilbert had called Lovino and he had come as soon as he could, bringing Antonio with him. That was where he stopped because at that moment, Gilbert walked in and I gasped when I saw him. He had brusies covering most of his face, especially his nose. He had his arm in a cast and he walked with a brace on his leg. I began to cry and he kneeled on the side of the bed opposite of Lovino. He pet my head gently with his good arm and he shused me. I calmed down and asked what happened to him. He sighed but smiled. "That guy knew how to throw a punch. He broke my nose, and my elbow, and he sprained my ankle. Im fine though, Feliciano. What about you? How do you feel?" I frowned as he changed the subject but complied. "My chest hurts and it hurts to breathe." We stayed like this for awhile, as they filled me in on all the details I wanted to know. Lovino and Gilbert pulled up chairs so that they werent kneeling on the floor. After a couple of hours, the doctor came in and started testing my heartbeat. He said it was doing fine and that tomorrow we would work on some breathing techniqes. He turned to Gilbert and frowned. "You were supposed to stay in your room, Mr. Beilschmidt. You are going to keep hurting your ankle if you wont listen to simple instructions." Gilbert smirked and said, "How could I pass up the oppurtunity to see Feliciano?" I laughed, but stopped because it hurt. The doctor looked at me, concerned. He said, "Just try and get some sleep. We will start therapy tomorow." He walked out of the room and I heard something start to drip into my IV. I began to feel tired, as sleeping drugs always worked incredously fast on me. I told Lovino and Gilbert it was okay if thye left, but they both shook their heads. I drifted off into a drug- induced sleep where I slept peacfully for the next eight hours. When I woke up, I felt someone holding my hand still. I looked over expecting to see Lovino, but instead I saw Gilbert. I looked at his hand again and frowned. He had cuts all over his arm and hand, probably from punching through a glass window. I felt terrible so I brought his hand up to my lips and kissed each cut. The movement of his hand an th feather-light kisses I placed upon his arm woke Gilbert up. He stirred and opened his eyes. I dont know why I did, but I quickly pretended I was asleep. He laughed lightly and ran his hand through my hair. He lightly kissed my cheek and stood up. He went off to the door and quickly made his way outside, not wanting to wake me. I heard my cell phone ring and quick looked around for it. I found it laying on the table next to me and I reached over and grabbed it. I answered with a quiet, "Hello?" not wanting to wake up Lovino. "Mon ami? How are you? Are you doing alright? Antonio told me everything! Please tell me you are alright!" said Francis, with genuine worry in his voice. I paled when he said Antonio told him everything. How much was everything? I hung up and quickly dialed Gil's number. He answered, "Oh. I didnt know you were awake, Feliciano. Why are you calling?" I frantically, but quietly said, "Gilbert, did you tell Lovino about the man?" Gilbert paused for a second before slowly responded, "Well, ja. Was I not supposed to?" I gasped and began to cry. 'Nononono. Lovino was never supposed to know! Now everyone is going to know!' I thought to myself before quickly hanging up the phone without even saying goodbye. I tried to put the phone on the table, but I was crying so hard that my hands were shaking and I ended up dropping it, where it clattered to the floor. Lovino slowly opened his eyes and saw me crying. He jumped up and ran over by me saying, "Feliciano! What is wrong with you? Why are you crying?" I shook my head as Gilbert came bursting into the room. He ran to my bed and said, "Feliciano, why did you hang up? Are you okay?" I pressed my face into Lovino's arm and sobbed. Lovino paused before wrapping the arm around me and let me cry into his chest. He glared at Gilbert and said, "What the hell did you do to him?!" Gilbert flinched from the voice and said, "I did nothing! He called me with a question. When I answered, he hung up on me!" I forced myself to stop crying as hard as I was, mostly because it hurt and because I needed to speak. I turned my head so that I was facing Gilbert and quietly said, "Y-You told L-Lovino. Y-You werent supposed t-to tell anyone." Lovino and Gilbert looked at me with matching confused looks. Lovnio placed his hand on my shoulder gently and said, "It is okay, Feliciano. No one else knows. He did the right thing by telling me. I still love you." I closed m and continued to cry as Lovino and Gilbert comforted me. I believed them fully for the first time ever and called Francis back. He answered swiftly, "Oui?"

I said brightly, "Ciao, Francis! Im sorry I hung up earlier, a nurse came in and told me I had to get off the phone. I am fine, just a little sore. I... I-uhhh.. I tripped making some pasta with a knife in my hand. The doctor says I am fine, but am going to be sore for awhile."

I heard Francis gasp over the phone and he said, "Mon ami! You need to be careful! Can we come and visit you up at the hospital?"

I said, "Si! I would love it! Is Arthur coming too?"

Francis laughed and said, "Well of course! We will be up there in an hour, okay?"

We said our good byes and I smiled at the other two in the room. The hospital had given up on trying to keep Gilbert in his room, and instead were just giving him his medication here, which they were currently doing. They told Gilbert and Lovino that they had to go to school tomorrow and I asked, confused, "How long have I been here?" Lovino looked to me and said, "You have been in here for three days. You need to stay for another seven days." We tried to convince the doctors to let one of them stay at least, but they wouldnt hear it. Lovino and Gilbert would be charged with delinquency if they didnt show up at school tomorrow. We talked about what I would do when they were gone, when Arthur and Francis showed up. Francis had a gift bag in his left hand, and it was rather large. He took one look at Gilbert and I and his eyes widened. "What happened to you two?" I motioned at two chairs and they took them, sitting at the foot of my bed as Gilbert told the story: "When Feliciano left the dance, he was so stressed that he wanted some pasta. I followed him home thinking there was something seriously wrong, and I am so glad I I got there, I banged on the door, but he had locked it. I tried to get in, to make sure everything was alright, when I heard him scream. I did the only logical thing in my book, I broke the window and crawled in that way. Except I fell and landed on my arm, breaking it. When I reached Feliciano, he was barely concsious and fell unconcious as I drove him to the hospital. When they took him from me, I was almost unconcious from the pain in my arm, and ended up tripping on the staircase and hurting my leg. They kept us in the hospital and wrapped us up nice and tight. And thats were we are now." Francis nodded, with his eyes still wide. I watched as Arthur cocked his head and said, "Then what happened to your face?" Gilbert stalled for a second and I thought we were caught when Lovino suddenly piped up, "When I heard that he had broken into the house and Feliciano was in the hospital, I thought he had stabbed him. So I rushed up here, and when I saw Gilbert, I punched him in the face as hard as I could, multiple times. I broke his nose and gave him two black eyes." Arthur and Francis gave Lovino a shocked look then turned their attention back to me. Francis handed me the gift bag. He said, "Since you are going to be spending a lot of time in this place, we figured you could use some entertainment. Open it." I pulled open the bag and smiled brightly. There were three canvases in the bag as well as some pencils, pens, markers and paint. I laughed and said, "Ve~ Thank you! That was so thoughtful!" Arthur and Francis stayed for an hour and a half before they had to go home. It was currently 9:15 and I sent Gilbert and Lovino home. Lovino said that he would call Ludwig and tell him to pick up Gilbert's car and that he would drive Gilbert home. I smiled again when Gilbert gave me a good bye kiss and told me he loved me. I said, "I love you too, Gilbert. Thank you. For everything." He smiled and waved goodbye, telling me he would text me tomorrow. After they left, I started to drift off to sleep, wondering what I would do while they were gone at school.

**A/N Yup. so... I dont know... ANyways. Please rate! It helps a lot! Im sorry this took a little bit longer than normal! I was busy over spring break!**


End file.
